Sophie the Otter
Plot Set in January of 2020. Japan learns that the severely weakened Great Pridelander Federation has been constructing a new Death Star under the supervision of the Lion King himself. As the station is protected by an energy shield, Roobear Koala leads a Japanese strike team to destroy the shield generator in Disney Junior's Tanzania; doing so would allow a larger squadron of starfighters to destroy the Death Star. Quinton Carroll-White (WonderWill7134) accompany the strike team to Disney Junior's Africa in a stolen Pridelander shuttle. WonderWill7134 and his companions encounter Japanese invasion forces. With Ash Ketchum drained of power and no longer able to become Super Saiyan 4, all hope seems lost. Growing bored of the Pridelanders losing, Akida unleashes a Negative Karma Ball, intending to destroy mainland Japan with it. Ash Ketchum steps in and holds it at bay with all his might. While struggling against the negative energy, Ash Ketchum comes to understand that the Earth has suffered far too much from the damages, Pridelander rampages and devastation caused by the Great Japanese Pridelander War for too long because Japan has been at war with the Great Pridelander Federation for 27 years. Ash Ketchum pleads for the strength to defeat Akida and, in return, he and his friends will live in peace once the Pridelanders are annihilated from existence. The negative energy proves to be too much for Ash Ketchum to handle and eventually explodes, leaving a city-sized crater in the Earth. Everyone assumes that Ash Ketchum was killed in the blast and mourn his apparent death. Akida then creates a massive aura of negative energy, proclaiming that once he's finished with Japan, he will go on to destroy the rest of planet Earth. Realizing that he's fighting a losing battle, Brock immediately orders Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Cilan to get everyone as far away from Earth as possible while he holds off Akida for as long as he can, and to continue the fight in his stead. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie get their families far away, only to say goodbye to them and return to aid Brock in his last stand, which, expectedly, is to no avail. Just as Akida is about to kill Brock, he notices something in the crater; Ash Ketchum is alive, having undergone a mysterious change, and building up the last hope of the universe against the Pridelanders: the Universal Spirit Bomb. Since Ash Ketchum used all of Earth's remaining energy to make the Spirit Bomb, he knows it is not going to be enough to destroy the Pridelander Omega God of Mass Destruction Akida, so he contacts King Kai in the Other World and asks him to inform everyone in the universe of Earth's plight and tell them to give Ash Ketchum their energy. Ash Ketchum successfully obtains all of the energy he needs, and after thanking everyone in the universe for their help, he throws the Spirit Bomb at the Pridelander Omega God of Mass Destruction Akida, who is hit head-on and completely destroyed. The cannons in the Pridelander Omega Space Fortresses target the USS Americana. The USS Americana and octillions of Japanese space fleets are now very close to the Fortress. The cannons take fire. The USS Americana dodges most shots. Everyone struggles inside, while the engine sparks. Pridelander Star Destroyers join the battle and bombard the Halberd. The USS Americana fires the Combo Cannon at the attacking Pridelander Star Destroyers. Unfortunately, more Pridelander Destroyers came. The Halberd, the USS Americana and octillions of largest Japanese starships activate all cannons to fire. More Pridelander Destroyers came. The USS Americana dives into the ground and activates its force field. The cannons were the only ones that keep firing. The USS Americana meets with Pridelander Destroyers being launched. The Destroyers' lasers had no effect on the USS Americana. Then red lasers destroy the Pridelander Destroyers. Quinton Carroll-White calls with the 80 Destroyers. Retsuko first answers then Fenneko, then Tsunoda, then lastly, Ms. Shikako Shikano and all of her students. Meanwhile, Roobear Koala and Japanese prime minister Shinzō Abe lead the Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency, Canadian Space Agency, Korea Aerospace Research Institute and NASA fleets in the Millennium Falcon, only to find that the Pridelander Omega Death Star's shield is still active, and the Pridelander fleet waiting for them. Further adding to the crisis, the Lion King Jabari reveals that the Death Star is fully armed and operational and orders the firing of its massive superlaser, destroying one of the NATO starships. Confronted by Patty Rabbit and the Maple Town kids, Peanut Otter, Jelly Otter and a Mjolnir-wielding Marcel Rabbit who have all entered the Lion King/Lion Guard universe, Jabari outmatches them and summons the last remnants of the Great Pridelander Federation military and all of the last surviving Pridelanders from his warship. Stephen Strange arrives with other sorcerers, the Z Fighters and Jewelpets, the Sailor Scouts, Hello Kitty and the Sanrio characters, 900 trillion Survey Corps soldiers, 800 million JewelLand Defense Force soldiers, and reinforcements of over than 999,999 centillion Japanese civilians, soldiers, military aircraft and vehicles, 999,999 centillion samurai warriors and 999,000 centillion Japan Ground Self Defense Force soldiers arrive and enter the Lion King/Lion Guard universe to fight Lion King Jabari and his army and destroy the last surviving Pridelanders. Rachel Rabbit arrives and destroys Jabari's warship, but Jabari tries to overpower her and seizes the gauntlet. Hiromitsu Saitō steals the Stones and uses them to disintegrate Jabari and his army and all of the Pridelanders and nuke all of the Pridelander territories in the Lion King/Lion Guard realm with Japanesefying R36 hydrogen bombs, permanently renaming all of it Japan, thus putting a permanent end to the Great Pridelander Federation and annihilating all of the Pridelanders, at the cost of his own life. After the Japanese strike team destroys the shield generator, Roobear Koala leads a group of Japanese space fighters into the Pridelander Omega Death Star core. While the Japanese, NATO, NASA, Korea Aerospace Research Institute and European Union fleets destroy all of the remaining 800,000 Pridelander Super Star Destroyers, including the Executor, Roobear Koala and Jasper destroy its main reactor. As the Falcon flies out of the Pridelander Omega Death Star's superstructure, the station explodes along with all of the Pridelander Omega Space Fortresses, thus ending the Great Japanese Pridelander War. Following the end of the Great Japanese Pridelander War, The Jewelpets and their allies hold a funeral for Hiromitsu Saitō, whose artificial heart is floated into the sea. Category:2020 videos Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Movies by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Series based on Maple Town Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series